seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crumbs
Origin Based on the story from a children's book we learn that before anything to exist there was only nothingness except for The Birthday Cake. The cake enjoyed being the only thing to exist until it felt unwell and other things started existing. This infuriated the narcissistic cake, that other things beside itself were existing. More and more things came into being and the zones were formed. The cake's condition only worsened, spoiling away until only its crumbs remained. But, these Crumbs remembered the Cake and became their own beings. They share the same hatred towards anything else as the cake they originated from did. The Crumbs organized and formed the Parliament of the Old Flesh, where Old Flesh is another word for the Birthday Cake. The Parliament's goal is to assimilate everything into a single consciousness, recreating the oneness of the Cake. They also wrote the book about the Cake story. Description In their appearance, most Crumbs look like grey or brown monoliths while others have more particular forms, such as a the long, red, worm-like Redbert. The most basic design is associated to Drainflunk, who is the main leader. They are very serious, refrain from showing any emotions and talk big about their plans but are full of empty promises. They like spreading pompous propaganda about their glory and goals. The Parliament isn't formed only by the Crumbs, other members were also recruited and/or created. Anything that isn't flesh based is despised by them, hating anything abiological. For this reason all their architecture, technology and devices are fleshy-based or living. Their powers are considerable, being able to spy almost everywhere unnoticed. Often used for this are fleshy devices that are blocked from the perception of those who are not affiliated with them. Their Plot They weren't taken seriously before, but in the events of Awful Hospital they experimented with an "omnivirus", a disease that can infect anything, from the biological, the abiological to even the abstract. Their activities are shrouded by the corruption that they brought upon The Hospital, making doctors and other staff unable to perceive anything related to them. Speaking about the Parliament is perceived as garbled speech by the doctors, even those outside the Hospital. Their disease is also responsible for creating the Slobs. The corruption also caused the Plank Maze to take over certain areas of the Hospital, deteriorating the environment and creating random connection to other zones that shouldn't be connected. This is a byproduct of the Flesh Maze, a Parliament system for fast travel between various places. It's like a network of maze-like halls with shortcuts to many destinations. The main story of the webcomic starts with Fern's son to be infected by one of the Parliament's most dangerous strain of their disease, one which threatens existence itself. This attracted the Hospital's attention and brought in the two grey zoners in different wards. They can't stop the disease but work hard on it only slowing it down. Fern is the main protagonist we follow along as we can influence her actions as voices in her head. The Parliament is aware of Fern and the readers and know the threat they can be towards their plans. They often make cameos and leave subtle messages, commonly using a logo of the Birthday Cake. Members *Drainflunk (the leader) *VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV *Redbert *Skleper2 *Wallflap *Scarbox *Arm Chorus *95-zeedje *Seeping Undulator Gallery Crumbs1-cr.png|early Crumbs Crumbs2-cr.png Crumbs3-cr.png Theparliament.png Jayparli.png|watching Jay Councelblot.png|having a Councel Blot Category:Other groups Category:Parliament related Category:Godlike